Say Those Three Words
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: Helga is over Arnold.She is trying to get over her blonde,spikey haired crush and wants to move on with her life...but will her heart let her? HeglaXArnold enjoy it! COMPLETE!
1. Not Gonna Write You A Love Song

_This chapter is kind of dark (i think) I hope you like this story._

_Enjoy my story and comment on this chapter._

**Chapter One**

**Not Gonna Write You A Love Song**

"Mom!" I yelled through the house looking for my mother's respond but didn't get it.

"Miriam!" I yelled again still no responds. I walked into the trophy room and see her lying across the couch asleep.

"That's just nice," I said to myself and rolled my eyes.

I left my drunken mother in the room and walked back upstairs, went to my room and took some money out of the top dresser for lunch.

I couldn't wait until I moved out of this house; they really don't care about me. I ran away two years ago and left for a few days and they haven't even looked for me, when I got home they were doing the same thing they always do. Bob sat on the couch looking at T.V. and Miriam lies around and sleep and make smoothies (a.k.a her liquor), I bet if I die they wouldn't care.

The only thing they care about is Olga, I don't why, but it's because she the first child or she just much better at everything I do. My life sucks right now.

"Helga!" my dad yelled as I picked up my backpack up from the floor next to my bed.

"What!" I yelled back at him.

"Where are my keys?"

"I don't know!" I walked over to the mirror and start brushing my hair.

My hair was down and wavy, I got my unibrow waxed, and lost that stupid pink bow. I'm still a tough girl, but I'm starting to show my other side. I'm not the same girl that is crazy in love with the spiky, blond haired boy that is sweet to me even when I'm mean to him. Arnold.

I guess I was getting tired of trying to win his heart that I gave up. I was tired of writing stupid poems of him, making statues of him, and keeping a locket with his picture in it. It wasn't like I had a chance with him so why should I keep going crazy over him, I finally realized that when I turn thirteen, I threw all my statues away, burnt my poems, and threw my locket in the lake.

Now I can stop trying to mess up Arnold relationship with a girl he likes. He with Lila now and I'm happy for them, they started going out in the 8th grade.

"I can't find them!" Bob yelled.

I sighed and slammed the brush down on the dresser then walked out of my room then down the stairs to my dad looking in the hall closet.

"I don't think the keys are in the closet" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well where do you think they are?" he said.

I noticed something shiny from Bob's back pocket. It was his keys, I reached to them and pulled them out, and he turned around and was surprised.

"In your back pocket" I jingle them in the air.

He took them out of my hand then stormed out the door without saying bye.

I never really liked my father. It was like we were strangers living in the same house, when I was little I was trying to have a father and daughter relationship but he kept pushing me away, I just gave up. I wanted to have a relationship like my parents had with Olga.

Right when I was about to leave I heard somebody calling my name again."Helga"

I turned around and see my mother standing in the hallway rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What Miriam?" I said angrily with my hands on my hip.

"You going to school?"She asked.

"Yeah there nowhere else to go"

"Oh yeah it's Thursday, well bye" she walked back in the trophy room. I rolled my eyes then turn back around and went out the door. Finally left the hell house, I'll be so happy when I leave my house from my parents and family.

I got off the bus in front of my school and saw Phoebe standing at the bottom stairs waiting for me as usual.

She wore a bob hairstyle with a yellow headband on it, blue V-shirt, dark blue skirt, and black shoes.

I wore a pink shirt, rip jeans, white with pink sneakers, and black wristbands on my right arm.

"Hey Phoe" I said walking to her.

"Hi Helga, did you do your homework last night?" she asked.

"Shoot I forgot" I said slapping my hand against my head.

Phoebe sighed knowing what I'm about to say to her.

"You can copy my homework." she said.

"Thanks Phoebe"

"You welcome" she rolled her eyes.

Don't blame her I would be annoyed if somebody keeps asking me to do copy their homework every time they forget. I be feeling bad for taking advantage of her sometimes, she be a good friend to me and I just boss her around I want to do something good for her but, right now I have to give this paper to Mrs. Jenkins so I can't get a F.

Before we walked into the school I heard somebody calling out to a name that I do not want to hear anymore. I turn my head and see the blonde now combed back haired boy who was walking with his best friend. I turn my head back around and kept walking.

"Helga what's wrong?" Phoebe asked me.

I shook my head."Nothing" we walked through the crowd hallway to our class.

_Wait until the next chapter comes out._

_Reveiw plz! I want to hear what you think about this chapter._

_Thx ;)_


	2. Damn Lovebirds

_This is another chapter of Hey Anrold! and I think i'm going to do five or six more we not going get into the future right now,we going to get into the present and hope you like it._

_Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter Two**

**Damn Lovebirds**

Me and Phoebe walked into our classroom and took our seats next to each other in middle .Jenkins wasn't in the class at the time so I can copy Phoebe's homework.

"Hey Phoebe let me see your homework right quick" I said.

She went in to her and pull out her paper then gave it to me.

Right after I pull my uncomplete homework and pencil out of my bag,goody two shoes Lila and her prince charmy Arnold walk into the class holding hands and Lila giggling at what Arnold said.

Phoebe looked at me waiting for me to do something.

"What?" I asked acting like I didn't know.

She looked at Lila and Arnold who were sitting next to each other,then back at me again,I rolled my eyes.

"Phoebe I don't care anymore.I feel much better now" I said.

"Whatever you say Helga" she said getting out her New Moon book that is a Twilight Sega.I saw her read that book about three or four times already.I start writing the answers on my paper and I hear somebody in a sweet voice call my name.

"Hey Helga" I lift my head and see Lila two seats down cross my row,waving at me.I wave back then went back to copying Phoebe's work.

I hear Lila giggling,I look up and see Arnold and Lila they start going together it was cute,now it disgustion now and too sweet.

"You look so beautiful Lila" Arnold said reaching over to her and pushing her red hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek.I roll my eyes,I really need to do my work and stop looking at this.I don't know why i'm looking at these lovebirds,it not like their special or anything.

"Good morning class" said walking into the classroom."I hope all of you did your homework last night"

I put the last few words on my paper then hand Phoebe back her work as she put her book away in her backpack that was sitting next to her on the floor.

came around the classroom gather the homework from she came to me I gave her my paper and she looked at it then at me.

" please meet me another class"she said walking to her desk.I think she knows I didn't do my homework and copy Phoebe's.

"Okey class let's start by Romeo and Juliet when they first meet at the take your textbooks out from underneath your desk then turn to page.416" We all take the purple book from the under the desk then open it to pg.416 and there a picture of a handsome boy and a beautiful girl holding eachother in they arms and looking into their eyes and on the other side of the picture are words of what the characters are saying,it was like a going over this for like three weeks i'm getting tired of this,You know what this is kind of funny cause I remember when I was younger it was a Romeo and Juliet play and I talked all the girls out of playing Juliet so I could kiss Arnold.I was really head over heels for him back then.

"Arnold you be Romeo and Lila you been Juliet" grew a big smile on her face,I guess she really happy to be Juliet.

Arnold starts saying Romeo part then Lila said Juliet's part and it sounded really good.I heared somebody in the back whisper something about them being _'really good' _then I heared somebody else saying that _'they are the real Romeo & Juliet' _they are so right,they be together all the time I never seen anybody so happy to be together all the time with out arguing,which is kind of weird.

Class was finally over and I had to stay back for some reason,I really didn't know.

"I meet you outside Phoebe" I said to her andshe nod her head then went out the door while I walk to desk and see looked at me over her glasses.

"So what I do this time?" I said with attitude as usual.

"I can tell that you didn't do this work by yourself " she said sliding the paper toward me.I knew it,I knew she would found out sooner or later that I copy Phoebe's homework.

I signed."Look I forgot and I just wanted to bring my grade up in here so I copy Phoebe's paper" I smirked and chuckled was so funny?

"I was just joking to see if you did do it by yourself,but I see you didn't so I guess you got a F" I couldn't believe it,this bitch tricked me and now I got a the hell!I should slap her glasses off her face,but instand I balled up my fist and walk out of the class.

"Hegla!Helga!" she called out my name for me to come back but I just camed walking.I can go back in there without wanna to hit her.

"What happen?" Phoebe asked trying to caught up to me.

"That bitch tricked me to confession that I copy the work" I said angrliy.I could only see red I wasn't paying attition to walking I bumped into books dropped at the same time I bend down to pick it up.

"You need to watch where..." I lifted my head up and see Arnold picking his textbooks up.

"Sorry Helga I didn't see you"he said.I was speechless for some reason,why am I not saying anything?Say something Helga.

"Oh...it...okey just watch out next time" I gather all my stuff and went back to walking again with Phoebe.

"What was up back there?" She asked.

"What you talking bout?" I said acting like I didn't know anything.

"I'm talking bout why you were speechless?"

"Maybe cause I was,that why"

"Okey Helga"

Why was I speechless when I saw him?I don't know what is going with me.I know i'm not falling for him again,I really need to calm down.

School finally let out and all of the students ran out of the build getting on their buses or in their parents and Phoebe walked down the stairs talking.

"We going to the movies this weekend?I have nothing to do"I said.

"I have to see first"she said.

"If you don't have nothing to do,I pay for the tickets" when I said that she looked at me surprised.

"R-Really?"she said.

"Yeah,after all you did let me copy your homework and stuff in the past I just want to pay you back." I smiled then she smiled back at me."Thanks Hegla" she said.

When we got to our bus,we heared a familiar voice calling turn around and we see Gerald running toward us.

He was dressed almost like those rappers on the music videos and he was kind of handsome with some facial hair on his still likes him...and I bet he likes her back.

"Hey Gerald" Phoebe waved at him when walked up to us.

"Hey Phoebe Hegla,yall doing anything this weekend?"he asked sounding almost out of breathe.I kind of stop being the bully around the school for a couple years now,but I still kick a people butt if I have to.I'm cool now and half of the kids are starting to like the new me.

Me and Phoebe looked at each other wondering what one of us were going to say.

"Yeah we going to the movies"I responded to him.

"Oh well,I was hoping you would come to my party" Phoebe looked at me with big puppy eyes trying to convice me to going.

"Um when the party?" I asked.

"Saturday night starting at eight"

I nodded my head and a smile appreaded on Phoebe's face,her face lite up when I nod my head.

"Great I see yall Phoebe" he said before walking away and us walking on the bus and taking our seat in the middle of the bus.

"Oh!I'm so excited"Phoebe said.

"So our Saturday afternoon is going to be shopping?" I asked.

She nodded her head was too excited about the party this weekend but,I wasn't.I'm not really a party person I guess.

A few more kids came on the bus before it took for my home life again.

I put my keys in the doorlock and turn it then open the door and yelled out "I'm home!" I didn't get no responds when I walk in the only thing I could hear was laugher coming from the diner room,that could mean only one .

Mom and Dad never laugh when i'm at home unless there was something on TV that was funny,but if it just me and them we quiet as a mouse.

I walk down the hall and turn into the diner room and see Mom,Dad,Olga,and Robert (Olga's husband) sitting at the table talking and chuckling.

"I'm home" I repeated turn their heads to me when I spoked and stopped laughing.

"Oh hello baby were waiting for you to come home" Olga said with a smile and getting up with her arms snatched out and coming toward me then gave a tight hug.

When she broke from the embrace,Robert walked over to me and had his arm sntached out to hug my sister and her husband love hugs.

Robert is as preppy and think he perfect just as got a Ph.D in teaching at a stunk up rich school,he also rich (which maybe why my parents like him so much),and he handsome,he has curly dark brown shiny hair,dimples,pretty hazel eyes,and nice make me sick to my stoamch looking at him and her together all lovy-dovy.

"Hey Helga,how my little sister-in-law?" he said giving me a tighter hug then Olga's.

"I'm fine" I stop hugging .I looked around to see that they have eaten already and didn't leave anything.

"I don't get no food?" I put my hands on the side of my hips and look at my parents.

"Oh Helga,we forgot about you" Miriam said getting up.I'm not surprised."But you can buy you something to eat"she went into her purse and pull out a couple of atleast she giving me money to eat instand of leting me find something to eat in the walked over to me and handed me the money,five dollars.

"What am I going to buy with five dollars?" I around here are going to take five dollars unless I go to the store and buy chips,but I really dont have taste for that right now.

"Find a place" Bob said getting up from the table and walk over to Robert."We going to have lunch next week to discuss about the Big Bob business okey?" Dad said taking Robert's hand and shaking.

"Alright " Robert said letting go of his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell me Dad" him and Robert is so stupid it giving me a headache.I left the room and went into the kitchen took my bookbag off and put it on the floor then walked over to the phone to call Papa Johns.I just remember I have three dollars in my pocket,I can use that to order a small size I put in the numbers I hear my parents,sister,and brother-in-law laughing and talking.

"I'm so glad your Olga's husband"Miriam said cheerfully.

"I'm glad to have Olga" Robert started to ring.

"I love you Robert"Olga said.

"I love you too" he said back to her.I then heared a kissing sound,I pictured them kissing and I almost threw up.

"Papa Johns"a woman said on the other end.

"Yeah,what can I get a small size pizza?" I asked.

"small size?" she said.

"Yeah and can I get pepperoni on it?"

"Yeah and that will be $7.89"

"Okey,thanks"

I told her my addrass then hang up the phone then walked into the hallway to see mom and dad standing at the door waving to Olga and Robert.

"Drive safely" Miriam shouted to they closed the door and turn around to me."When you get older you are going to be just like your sister" Bob said walking into the trohy room and Miriam going upstairs,guess she going to sleep.I really felt ticked at what he said to me.

"What if I don't?"I walked back in the hallway and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't get smart missy!"he yelled at me.I crossed my arms and back at him."Whatever,call me when the pizza comes" I walked upstairs and into my room then closed the door behind me.

I walked over to my bed and lay across it and closed my eyes for a moment.I'm so glad today is over and tomorrow is Friday,this week is almost over and it almost close to Gerald's party why I argeed to go?

_I was laying on the grass,staring up at the sky in the was a nice breeze in the air,not a cold or hot weather it was a cool/warm weather.I felt so relaxed and calm,I loved it I closed my eyes to relax somemore._

_"Hey Hegla" a familiar voice said.I open one eye and with surprise I had both of my eyes open,it was Arnold standing over me with a smile on his face.I looked at the blonde boy for a moment before I spoke._

_"What are you doing here?" I sated up._

_"I'm just hanging you doing here?" he asked._

_"Just laying around that's all" he kneeled down to me and we were face to face with each other.I couldn't speak,I didn't know what to say or to do,I felt like a statue._

_"Do you have something to tell me Hegla?" he asked.I raised one eye brow at him."You know,what you wanted to tell me ever since fouth grade" my eyes widen.I knew what he meant he knew?Did somebody told him?_

_"I don't know what you talking about"I said looking away from put his finger under my chin and turn my head back to him."It's okey"he said._

_"I don't...like you anymore"_

_"That what you say,but what does your heart say?"he brought his face close to mine.I really started to blush,he is going to kiss me I can't believe this,what should I do?_

_"I-I-I can't" he stopped a inhc from mine face."Don't worry it going be okey" then he push his lips against mine._

"Hegla!" my eyes open to hear my dad call my name."Hegla your pizza here!" he yelled again.I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes.I didn't really planned to sleep,I was trying to lay there for a few minutes,but was so weird that I had a dream of Arnold.I hadn't had a dream of him for awhile now,what is going on?I can't be falling for him again,I can't i'm over him got Lila now why do I need him?

I got up from my bed and whatever that dream was about,it's over and will never have one like it again...hopefully.

_Srry took so long,school is back and homework is getting to be too much._

_Check Out The Next Chapter!_


	3. Am I Love Drunk or Just Wasted?

_I'm glad that yall liked the other chapters and review on them and I hope yall do the same for this one and more to come._

_Enjoy ;)_

Disclaim: Do Not Own Hey Arnold!

**Ch. Three**

**Am I Love Drunk or Just Wasted?**

I look through the closet for a dress for Gerald's party since I didn't find anything I liked at the stores this afternoon with Phoebe.

'_Man, Why can't I find anything to wear?'_ I thought to myself walking to my dresser then pull my drawer open and look through it. I found a hot pink tank top that I haven't wore in a long time, then went to the next drawer and start digging through that and pull some light blue skinny jeans. I wanted to wear a dress but whatever as long as I am wearing something nice.

I put on the tank top and jeans then looked at myself in the full length mirror that on the back on my door. _'Not bad and not too fancy'_ after I was done looking at myself I went to my closet and took my hot pink flats out then put them on then grab a rubber band off the top dresser and put my hair in a pony tail. I went downstairs and walked into the trophy room where Big Bob was watching wrestling.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"uh huh" he grunt

I rolled my eyes then heading out the door then start walking down the sidewalk to Phoebe's house.

Me and Phoebe walked down to Gerald's house for the party.

"So when we get to the party don't act stupid when Gerald ask you to dance with him" I joked.

Phoebe laughed "Yeah and when we get there you need to tell Arnold that you love him" she joked. Phoebe was wearing a short dark blue dress with white tights underneath and matching dark blue flats. She looked ten times better than me.

"I don't like him anymore Phoebe"

"Whatever you say Helga, but we both know you that you still like him"

"I know I don't like him, is that you don't know you can't stop telling me that I like him which I don't"

I really wish Phoebe would stop asking or telling me to confess my 'so call' love for Arnold. If only she can get that through her head and even though I dreamt about me and Arnold the other day does not mean I still like him, it just mean it was a crazy dream.

"Okay Helga, but if you do decided to tell him how you feel I want a thank you" she said as walk up to the door.

"Whatever" we walked in house where everybody was dancing and talking with each other. Phoebe starts to waving at someone and I look at who she was waving at and it was Gerald. He walked over to us with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Phoebe. Hi Helga" he said when he walked up to us.

"Hey" I said.

Phoebe blush and smiled "Hey Gerald"

"I'm glad y'all came….especially you Phoebe" he grinned at Phoebe as she had a huge grin on her face.

"I just leave you two alone" I walked away from them and walked to the punch bowl for a drink and pour some punch in my cup.

"Hi Helga" a familiar voice greeted. I turn around there stands Lila with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Lila" I said.

"I'm ever so happy to see you here. I thought you were going to stay at home" she said.

"Well as you can see I'm here" I said annoyed then roll my eyes at her and turn from her and took a sip of my drink. Lila chuckled at what I said. God she bugs me with her cheerful attitude.

"You so funny Helga" she said.

"Whatever"

"So where your date?" I spun back around to her.

"I don't have one" I said taking a another sip of my punch.

"Oh. Well I hope you find somebody here" she walked past me then pour the punch in one cup then the other one. I guess for Arnold.

"Look I don't need a guy to have fun at this party" I said.

"I didn't mean it like that Helga."

"Yes you. You think I won't be happy because I don't have Arnold. Well you know what I don't about you and football head" I said angrily.

"Helga I didn't say nothing about Arnold" she grab both of the cups of punch. "I have to go" she walked away from me then walked to Arnold who was talking to Gerald and Phoebe.

Why did I snapped on her? It wasn't like I meant to, but it just came out. I took another sip of my drink, which taste a little funny, then walked to the couch and sat down.

"This party is nice and all, but my parties are still better" Rhonda said to Nadine as they walked pass me. I just rolled my eyes, Princess Rhonda always think the world evolve around her which it really doesn't.

I scan the house and saw in the dancing crowd Phoebe and Gerald dancing to a Beyonce song. Who knew that Phoebe could dance like that, I guess she been looking at some MTV lately.

I went back to scanning the room and spotted little Miss Prefect Lila and her football Prince Charming Arnold, talking to each other. I took another sip of my drink and still looking at them. He said something to her that made her smile then she kissed him. Then all of a sudden I felt hatred wash over me. Was I jealous of Arnold and Lila? No it can't be, I don't even like the dude anymore. I stood up and then sip my final drops of my drink and headed to Harold who was leaning against the wall talking to some girl with short black hair and brown eyes who walked away looking annoyed by him and him looking disappointed.

"Hey Harold" I said walking up to him and grabbing his attention to me. Harold wasn't big like he use to be when we were younger, he just has muscle now. "I see your muscular body didn't get that girl" I joked as he was annoyed.

"Shut up Helga. She left because I dismissed her" he said.

"Really? Because it really looked like she rejected you"

"What do you want Helga?" he asked annoyed by me now.

"I just want to talk a little"

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything I guess" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you hurry up because I need to get at a girl before this party is over" he looked around the room as he said that.

"Look you might be muscular and all but, I'm still Helga G. Pataki who will kick your ass" I ball up my fist up in front of his face and he swallow nervously.

"Ok…ok" he hold up his hands of defects and me putting my fist down "gee you need to calm down and get a boyfriend" he crossed his arms.

"Harold you so stupid! I don't need no guy to make me happy" I said angrily.

"That what you think but, I know that you need to somebody, because you're a little attitude is starting to get on my nerves" he looked at me like he was going to do something but, I showed him you was the big boss right now, so I looked back at him with the same share and he looked away from me. Yup I still got it.

"I see you later Helga I gotta talk to Rhonda" he said walking away from me. He think he is a pimp, oh please.

I looked back at Lila and Arnold and they were dancing on each other like they have no shame what so ever. This is really disgusting. I need a drink.

I walked over to the punch bowl and pour me another cup and drank it with only three globs then pour me another one. This really does help but, I'm feeling a little dizzy. When I turn around I saw Arnold about to bump into me.

"Hey Helga, you look nice tonight" he said.

"Thanks Arnoldo you don't look bad either" I said after I realize what I just said. _'Why did I say that?'_ I thought to myself. God I feel so stupid right now.

"Thanks, but I don't think a plain white shirt with a jacket over it is really nice"

"Well, it better than mine" I chuckled.

"Yeah well, I haven't seen you since Thursday and we haven't talked" he said putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"We did talk….Thursday"

"I mean 'really' talk like have a conversion with each other. So that why I'm over here" I smiled at what he said. I can't believe he came over here to talk to me.

"So what you wanna talk about?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, how you been so far?" he asked first.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm doing ok. People keep telling me I need to get a boyfriend, I guess that another way of telling me to 'blow off some steam'" I did the fingers quotes with my free hand when I said blow off some steam as Arnold chuckle a little.

"Well you have been getting a grumpy lately." He said.

"What?!" I said threat fully as I ball my fit up. He put his hands up in defects. "I'm just joking" he said.

I un ball my fist and calm down. "So, how you and Lila doing?"

"We good"

"Oh" I said acting like I care and took a sip of my drink. "Speaking of you and Lila. I saw you and her getting your freak on" I joked. We both laughed.

"Well I need to get back with Lila" Arnold then pull me into a hug and then my heart start to beat fast. "I-I guess I s-see you around" I froze for some reason. Arnold then let go of me and waved at me then turn around to leave me at the punch bowl.

"I need more of this drink" I glop down more of this punch. I don't know what Gerald put in this drink, but it starting to taste good…..and I'm getting dozy too. But I don't right now, I just need something to keep my mind off of Arnold and Lila for a minute. I pour me another cup.

Like half a hour later, I was on the dance floor dancing drankly with some random guy I have never met. I had a cup of the punch in one of my hands and dancing on him and I could tell he was liking it too.

"How about you come up stairs with me" he said.

"I…I don't…I want to dance" I said in a drank voice.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pull me close to him and whisper to me. "C'mon baby let's go upstairs and get to know each other" he then kissed me gentle on my lips. I pulled away and shook my head.

"No" I pushed him away from me. "I don't….need…a guy to….party with" I took a sip at my drink. Even though I realize that somebody spike the punch I still drunk it because it made me feel a little better.

"Bitch you are coming with me" he shouted angrily. He grabbed my wrist hard and was pulling me hard.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at him that made everybody look at us.

"Come on!" he shouted. I throw my drink at him then he really got mad and rise his fist and before he was going to hit me somebody grabbed his arm. Me and the guy looked at who it was and it was Arnold.

"You better not dare" Arnold said.

The random guy let go of me and turn his attention to Arnold who was to fight if the guy try anything.

"This is none of your business! Stay out of it!" the guy yelled at Arnold. Arnold didn't move, he just stood there with a serious face expression.

"When somebody like you messing with one of my friends, it is my business" Arnold said.

"You wanna a fight?" the guy said putting his fists up.

"I don't know if you should do that" Arnold said balling his fists up. The guy went rushing to Arnold ready to punch Arnold, but instand of hitting him Arnold duck then punch him in his stomach and as the guy was holding his stomach Arnold upper cut him and then he fell to the floor with blood coming from his mouth.

"I think you should leave before something else happens to you" Arnold threaten. The guy gotten up "I'll get you next time" he stormed out the door. Then everybody clapped for Arnold and so did I. He then walked toward me as I was trying to keep my balance.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Lila followed behind him.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy" I said.

"You need me to take you home?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Lila I'm taking Helga home" He said to Lila who was standing beside him.

"I see you at school Helga" Lila waved at me as Arnold put my arm around his shoulders.

I waved bye at her before we left out the door.

We were half way to my house and I tumble a couple of times as we walked.

"Try to keep your balance" Arnold said as I lay my head on his shoulder as my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Arnold?"

"Yes Helga?"

"Do you ever think….i'm going to ever have a boyfriend?" I asked still having my drank tone.

"Of course, you are a fun and smart girl and rebel" he said.

"Well…if you and Lila…weren't dating....would you date me?" I asked. He didn't responded, he just kept guiding me to my house.

"I take that as a no" I said as the silence lasted until we finally made it to my house. I took my key out of my pocket then put it in the doorknob then push the door open and tumbling in the house.

"Let me take you to your room so you won't fall on the way up" he then grab my arm and wrap it around his neck again and guided me upstairs.

"Arnold you don't have to do this" I said on our way up.

"You right I don't have…..I want to" I smile weakly at him.

We finally get to my room and he lay me on my bed, my arms were still wrapped around his neck. He was frozen he didn't know what to do….but I did.

"You didn't answer my question" I said.

"About earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Yeah I might would"

I smiled "Good" I then lower his head and push my lips to his then open my mouth and then we tongue wrestles for awhile until I pull away then fell asleep.

_~Love This Chapter So Far!~_

_~Review plz I would really like that && Wait until The Next Chapter Comes Soon~_

_;) Thx 4 Da anotha Reviews who reviewed before or bout 2 review._


	4. What Happen Last Night?

**Disclaim: **Do Not Own Hey Arnold!

Thx for reviewing!

**Chapter Four**

**What Happen Last Night?**

I open my eyes slowly while moaning of pain in my bed. My head was hurting and booming, I felt like my head was going to explode any minute now. I rubbed the side of my head circular with my index finger to let the pain go away.

"What happen last night?" I said to myself while sitting up in bed. I don't remember anything from last night, I only remember going to the party with Phoebe and drinking some punch then it was a blur, I'm wondering now how I got here. Maybe Phoebe walked me home?

I threw the cover off of me and I looked down to see I was wearing the same clothes from last night. I got up and walked to the bathroom and when I enter I ran to the toilet, kneeled down in front of it and started throwing up like crazy. God now I know how Miriam feels. When I was finish I got up and started the water in the shower then took my clothes off then got in. I stood there for awhile so I can relax while the water hits my skin.

'_I really party hard last night if I got a hangover'_

I grabbed the soap and start rubbing it all over my body.

-----

'_**Hey pretty lady wanna dance?'**_

'_**Yeah come on' Helga grab on his hand and lend him to the dance floor**_

----

'_Who was that guy I was dancing with?'_

----

'_**How about you come up stairs with me'**_

'_**I…I don't…I want to dance'**_

'_**C'mon baby let's go upstairs and get to know each other'**_

'_**No!'**_

'_**Bitch you are coming with me' he grabbed Helga's arm roughly.**_

'_**Get off me!' Helga splash him with her drink which made him upset. He balled up his fist and then rise it.**_

----

I stopped rubbing the soap on my arm and then took the soap off of it and then saw a bruise on it. 'He really did hit me hard didn't he?'

I went back to what I was doing then a few minutes later I turn the water off and grab a towel off the towel rank then brush my teeth because I know that my breath smell bad.

----

_**Helga was waiting for the guy to hit her but before his fist met her face, somebody grabbed on his arm and stopped him. It was Arnold.**_

'_**You better not dare' he said in a threaten voice.**_

'_**You wanna fight?'**_

'_**I don't think you should do that'**_

_**The guy try to hit Arnold but he miss because Arnold duck, Arnold hit him in the stomach and then upper cut him that sent him falling to the floor with a bleeding mouth'**_

----

'I guess he still got his karate skills'

After a while I start to remember what happen last night which is a good. Now only I need to know is how I get home.

I spit out the toothpaste in the sink and wrap the spit from around my mouth with my towel. I left out the bathroom and enter into my room and then went to my closet and changed. And when I was done putting my clothes on my cell phone rang, I walked over to it and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Helga" It was Phoebe.

"Hey Phees, what up?"

"I'm just getting home from church"

"Church? But it like nine o'clock" I said confused.

"No it not, it twelve o'clock Helga"

"Twelve o'clock? In the afternoon?"

"I see the booze made you over sleep" she joked.

"I guess so, the party last night was crazy"

"Tell me about it, Gerald is still trying to figure out who was that guy that you were dancing with"

"You telling me that he was a party crasher or something?" I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"I guess so, nobody knew who is was"

"Oh man and he was trying to have sex with me too"

"Oh my gosh that terrible, I'm so glad that Arnold went Bruce Lee on him"

"I don't know about Bruce Lee but, Mike Tyson yeah he did" we both laughed at what I said. "Oh and thanks for taking me home last night"

"What? I didn't take you home last night" she said.

"Gerald?"

"Nope" I rose one eye brow up.

"Harold?"

"Not really"

"Then who? Stinky? Sid? Arnold?"

"You got the last one right"

My eyes widen.

----

'_**Okay, I'm going to take her home' Arnold threw Helga's arm around his neck and they both left out the door.**_

----

"Oh wow….look Phoebe I didn't anything this morning and so after a while I'm starting to remember things from last night"

"Oh that nice, you wanna get some Ice Cream?"

"Yeah sure I meet you there"

"Bye"

"Bye" I push the end button and then got up and put on my sneakers then headed out the door, down the stairs, and out the door without saying anything.

"Vanilla with cookies dough and chocolate syrup on it please" Phoebe said telling the lady behind the counter her order.

"Okay and you miss" the lady asked me.

"Just a banana split" I said.

"Okay I call your number when your order is ready" she said going in the back room. Me and Phoebe sat down at a nearby table.

"I meant to ask about you and Gerald. What happen last night?" I asked with a grin on my face while she blush.

"Um we just talked"

"Just talked? You sure you didn't do anything more then talking?"

"No. We just talked"

I rolled my eyes. "Phees I know when you lie and you lying right now. Why can't you tell me what's up?"

"Because Helga nothing happen last night but talking"

"Whatever you say Phees"

Ding! The bell at the door rang which mean somebody just came in. I looked at who it was and it was Arnold and Gerald.

"Hey!" I waved at them. Arnold try to act like he didn't see me which was very weird.

"Hey Helga and Phoebe" Gerald said walking over to us and Arnold following by looking away from me.

"Hey Gerald, Arnold" Phoebe said. Arnold waved at her. What is his problem?

"Hey foot ball head you going to say hey to me?"

"Uh yea, Hey Helga" he sounded unconformable or something.

"Okay Arnoldo let talk because it seem like you have a problem with me" I said getting up from my seat. "Phoebe we be outside, come get me when our order is done" I grabbed Arnold's arm and took him outside.

"Ok what's up? Why you acting so weird?"

"Um….uhm….It about last night"

"If it about that fight then it ok, you was doing it so you can protect me which I need to say thank you"

"No it not that….it something else"

"What is it?"

He looked at me confused. "You know when I took you home"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you talking about Arnold"

"Helga please don't act like that nothing happen cause it just going to make it even more weird when we around each other"

"Arnold I truly don't know what you are talking about"

"How wouldn't you remember?"

"Look I woke up this morning and didn't remember anything last night because I drunk so much last night and so after a while I started to remember what happen but I guess I didn't remember all of them" I said a little fast then caught my beneath.

Arnold sighed. "Well since you don't know I should tell you"

"Yes please"

"Well…Um Helga you…." Before Arnold could finish telling me Phoebe came out the door.

"Helga our Ice Cream are ready" she said.

"Ok I be there in a sec. Arnold was going to tell me something"

"Actually I tell you some other time me and Gerald gotta go somewhere" he said.

"Whatever" I said walking into the store and Arnold and Phoebe coming in after me.

When Me and Phoebe got our Ice Cream, Gerald and Arnold headed out the door. I wonder what Arnold wanted to tell me.

Me and Phoebe took our Ice Cream to the table we were sitting at earlier and started eating it.

"So what was you two talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"He was going to tell me something that happen last night that I can't remember" I said before I put the ice cream in my mouth.

"Try to think really hard" she said.

I thought very hard but all that did was give me a headache. I'm never getting drunk again.

"Can't think of it" I rubbed the side of my head.

"Oh well" we went back to eating and then I started to remember something.

----

'_**You didn't answer my question' Helga said Arnold while they were in her room.**_

'_**About dating you?' he asked.**_

'_**Yeah'**_

'_**Yeah I would'**_

_**She smiled 'Great' she push her lips against his lips and they kissed passionately.**_

----

"Oh my god" I whisper.

"What wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Um I remember what Arnold was talking about last night"

"What is it?"

"Well um….I tasted the ice cream last night"

"What?" she looked confused.

"Remember? Ice Cream?"

She looked at me clueless until she finally remembered. "Oooh…Oh!"

"Yeah I know, now I know why Arnold was acted so weird earlier."

"I would too. Like it seem kind of weird since he dating Lila and he think you only 'Like' him"

"Yeah but and the weird thing about it….it felt good"

_~PLEASE REVIEW EVRYBODY!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!~ _=]


	5. Unfaithful, Untruthful,& Untold Love

Do Not Own Hey Arnold!

**Chapter Five**

**Unfaithful, Untruthful,& Untold Love**

"What do you mean you liked it?" Phoebe asked me while we were still in the ice cream shop.

"I mean….It felt better than before we kissed" I said.

"How?"

"Well ummm…..he kissed me back"

Phoebe's eyes widen. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. What going to happen now that happen?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you two shouldn't act weird when you are around each other"

"I know but, it was like out of nowhere and I kind of feel ashamed at what I did" I put a spoon full of ice cream in mouth.

"Why should you"

I almost choked on her ice cream by Phoebe's responds.

"Phoebe"

"What? You should be with Arnold not Lila"

I shook my head and then spoke. "Phoebe what you don't understand that he don't want to be with me. I'm not pretty and I'm sometimes not nice to some people even to him, face it I'm not the one for him."

"But the kiss…"

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing" I interrupted her. "Let's go back to eating our ice cream Phees"

"Eating" Phoebe said repeating what I said like she always does. I don't know why Phoebe is still trying for me to asks Arnold to be with me. He doesn't want me, he wants a girl like Lila pretty, nice,& smart I'm just smart and that it. Nobody wants me.

After we were done with our ice cream and leave out the shop, Phoebe had to go home to help her mom with cleaning the house.

"Okay I see later" I told her.

"See ya and remember to do the homework in chemistry before tomorrow" she said.

"Don't worry I will do it….maybe" I joked.

"Whatever" She gave me a hug then walked away and I walked in the other direction from her. I was walking past the movie theatre until I saw Lila standing by herself in front of it.

'_What is she doing there all alone?'_ I thought to myself.

Then I saw Sticky walking up to her and then they gave each other a hug and shared a kissed. My eyes were widen and I walked fast so they wouldn't see me then turn the corner quick. Oh my god….Lila cheating on Arnold with Stinky!

I peeked from the corner and see Stinky arm wrapped around Lila's waist and holding her close to her. I didn't know what to do, should I tell Arnold? I should but, they might have already broken up. No way, Arnold would have told me when we saw each other earlier. Man this is crazy.

I went back to walking to my house and I kept seeing Lila and Stinky kissing in my head. I got to tell Arnold the next time I see him.

It Monday, Me and Phoebe are on the bus going to school.

"Lila and Phoebe did what!" Phoebe said out loud. I cover her mouth with my hand and shhh her then looked around to see if anybody heared. Nobody was paying attention to us. I took my hand off her mouth.

"Keep it down I don't people to know" I said quietly.

"Why? Now people can know how Lila is not really who people think she is" she said quietly too.

"Yeah, but I want to tell Arnold not anybody else"

"I can't believe it. Lila and Stinky"

"I can. He been liking her ever since she came to P.S. 118 in fourth grade"

"Now I can't wait until we get to school" Phoebe said joking. We both laughed. And I can agree with her I can't wait either.

---

We finally arrive at school and when we get off we see Arnold walking with Gerald and Lila. _'I need to talk to Arnold alone'_ I walked up to them.

"Hey Helga. Hey Phoebe" Arnold said.

Phoebe waved at them.

"Hey Arnold, can we talk alone?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure" he said.

"But, Helga can we talk first….alone?" Lila said.

"Okay" I said.

Me and Lila walk away from the group to somewhere far away from them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw you yesterday" she said. My heart beat fast. 'Shoot I'm busted'

"What do you mean?"

"At the movies. I saw you walking by and I know you saw me with Stinky"

"Yeah and I want to know why you cheating on Arnold?"

"Because I don't want to lost Arnold"

"Lila you can't be messing with Arnold's heart. Cheating isn't the answer"

"Why do you care you don't even like Arnold"

I was silent, I didn't know what to say.

"I brought you over here to tell you not to tell him. I know what I'm doing and I break up with him when the time is right"

"And when that? When you and Stinky are married?" I said. What is wrong with her. Did is the terrible thing Lila is doing and I don't like it.

"Look Helga, if you tell him I will tell him you liked him and had a crazy crush on him" she said with a devilish smile.

"You wouldn't dare" I threaten but she wasn't scared.

"I would and even if you tell him I will back up my story and he won't believe you"

This is what I get for telling my secret with somebody I don't like.

"Now let's go back to the others and pretend this conversion never happen"

"Whatever" I mumble.

We walk back to Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe.

"Ready to go?" Lila said cheerfully to Arnold and wrapped her arms around his neck and then they kissed each other then Arnold let go of Lila and he turn to me.

"So Helga what you want to talk about?" Arnold asked. Lila looked at me.

"Oh nothing, I forgot" I said.

"Okay let's go to class babe" Arnold said to Lila as they hold hands then walked off.

"I see at lunch Phoebe" Gerald said before walking behind Arnold and Lila.

"Bye Gerald" Phoebe said. She looked at me confused.

"Let's go to class"

"What happen? I thought you was going to tell him" she said.

"Yeah, but Lila told me if I tell him he won't believe me and that is true" I explain.

"Wow. Now what?"

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders.

We start to walk up the stairs to the school.

I can't I'm being blackmail by a goody two shoes. This week is beginning to be one crazy week.

"I'm home!" I yelled in the house. I didn't hear anything but, Miriam's snoring in the kitchen.

'_The usual when I get home from school'_ I rolled my eyes then went up to my room and closed the door behind me then threw my bag on the floor in the corner then flop back on to my bed and closed my eyes for a while until I open my eyes and got back up then went to my desk and sat down then open my drawer then pull my diary(this one don't have my poems of Arnold) and open it then started writing in it.

_Dear Diary, This morning I was going to tell Arnold that Lila, his girlfriend, is cheating on him but, she told me if I tell him she will tell him I use to like him and he wasn't going to believe me. I don't know why she is doing this, she just said she tell him when it is the right moment. What the hell does that mean? I don't understand love anymore it like people don't care if they hurt the other one who really likes them back. And I wish it didn't happen and I hope one day I might that special someone for me because Arnold and me is never going to happen. Why is love like this?_

I closed my book then put it back in the drawer but, I just notice a purple book in there so, I pull it out and open it.

It was old because I saw my poems in there about Arnold. I flip through the pages. I was so heads over heels for him. Then stop at one poem that caught my eyes.

I read the poem to myself.

_These are the words I cannot say_

_But they come from the heart_

_Despite all the arguments_

_I've liked you from the start_

_I like the way your mind works_

_The way you're so unique_

_And when I'm in my darkest hour_

_I long to hear you speak_

_I like the way you walk_

_The way you slightly smile_

_And when you moved close to me_

_You cause my heart to go wild_

_I like the way you're different_

_I like those mysterious eyes_

_Actually I like everything_

_Even what's inside_

_I long for you to hold me_

_To feel your lips on mine_

_I know it isn't work yet_

_We need a little more time_

_But these_

_Are all the things_

_I guess I cannot yet say_

_Like how I somehow manage_

_To think of you all day_

_Yes I'm scared you'll hurt me_

_Just break me and leave_

_I don't want to have to worry_

_I don't want to be deceived_

_How all this can work_

_I'll guess we'll never know_

_But don't turn your back on me yet_

_I'm not quite ready for you to go_

_I'm sorry for writing this_

_But it's all I can do_

_It the only way for me_

_To say I love you_

_For these are the words_

_I just cannot say_

_But things will be different_

_One day…_

I sighed then closed the book and put it back in my drawer.

'_Now I don't feel that way anymore'_

I got up then left my room then went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Miriam sleeping on the counter with a box sitting next to her head. I walked over to the box and looked through it and saw a book that said 'Miriam's Diary' on it.

'_She asleep, she won't know'_

I went to the cabin and took out a bag of chips then went upstairs to my room.

---

As far as I read it, it she had this book when she was a teenage to when she marry my dad.

_June 1984_

_Dear Diary, I had a beautiful baby girl today. Her name is Olga I was so happy and Bob was kind of happy but, he wasn't as happy as I was. It seems like ever since I was pregnant he was disappointed, I don't if he was mad because he didn't have a boy or he having a child. But right now I really don't care._

"And you would think Dad would be thrilled that Olga was born" I said to myself. I turn the page then a chip in my mouth.

_April 1987_

_Dear Diary, Me and Olga are staying at my mother's house for awhile because me and Bob's argument earlier. He is so controlling and demanding, he always want to win something. I don't understand him but, I still love him I don't why but, I do and right now we need our space for awhile._

I turn the page again and start reading about how Olga was doing so great then I turn the page again.

_March 1990_

_Dear Diary, Me and Bob had another argument and I'm staying at one of my friends house. Yesterday when I came we drank all night, now I got a mad headache I need to lay back. I'm getting so tired of this life now I wish it will stop or just start over._

I turn the page again and read about her beginning of drinking then on the next page she went to rehab, I turn the page again it read that Miriam went back to drink after another argument with Bob. Mom sure had a messed up life then.

I turn the page again.

_February 1993_

_Dear Diary, I just found out that I am pregnant and when I told Bob he was angry. He wants me to have abortion. I told him no then he said 'do it or I will leave you' I shook my head. Then he left the house. I don't know what to do, I love him and I want to be with but, I don't want to kill a unborn baby. I think I will have to so I can be with Bob._

_Two weeks later_

_We couldn't get the abortion because it was too exceptive and Bob don't want to pay too much money. So we keeping the baby I'm kind of happy but, Bob seem really angry at me, he won't touch me anymore or look at me like he use to do. I don't know what to do, I wish I never had this baby._

What the hell?! I can't believe them. A tear runs down my cheek and I get out of bed and storm down stairs where mom and dad were at and walked into the trophy room.

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled at them. Miriam woke up from my yelling.

"Watch your language young lady!" Bob said.

"I should have the right because of this!" I showed him the page of the diary I was reading. He and Miriam was reading it was surprised themselves.

"Where did you get this?" Miriam asked.

"From the box in the kitchen"

"What was you doing reading my diary?" mom got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Forget that, you were going to abort me! You sick mom and you too Bob!" I said with tearing running down my face.

"Look that was back then in the past, we wasn't thinking" Bob said getting up too.

"Whatever. When Olga was born she was the best you ever had but, when I was born you pissed. Well you know what I'm pissed and I hate both of you!" I yelled with anger. I was so mad I thought my head was going to exposed.

"Helga we love you" Miriam said trying to give me a hug but, I pushed away.

"No you don't. If you didn't want me then you should have gave me up for adoption!" I threw the diary on the floor then ran out the house and down the street with tears running down my face. I wanted to get to away from them, I needed to get away from them.

I ran into the park and then sat down on the branch so I can caught my breath. It was getting dark and I just wanted to be by myself right now.

"Nobody loves me. Arnold don't love me, my own parents don't love me what else can happen?" I said out loud. I felt a rain drop on my face then it started to rain more rain drops.

"That just great" I got up and started walking hugging myself to stay warm.

A couple of minutes later I heard somebody walking behind me, I turn around and there was nobody there. I turn back around and started walking again and the walking behind started back up again. I walked faster and the foot steps were faster then I started to run and then I tripped. I heard the heavy breathing of the person who was behind me. I turn over to the person and it is the same guy from the party.

"Remember me?" he said with a sinister smile.

"Leave me alone" I yelled I got up and try to run away but, he grabbed my arm and pull me to him.

"What wrong? You not happy to see me?" he asked. I struggled to get free but he still holding.

"You really need to stop fighting back cause I don't want to hurt you" when he said that he reached into his pocket and pull out a knife.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Simple. For revenge"

"Because my friend kicked your ass?"

"No! Because you won't love me, you never loved me."

What hell is he talking about? "You never gave me a chance, you always wanted him"

I then realized who he was and I couldn't believe it. It was…

Hahaha you thought I would tell you! :D

---

Sorry but, you have to wait until the next chapter to find out! But if you already know who it is than good for you! =) LOL

Review plz.

P.S. The poem from Helga's old diary isn't mine, I got it from a website. But anyway isn't it sweet?


	6. Sweet Dream,or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Disclaim:** Do Not Own Hey Arnold!

**Chapter Six**

**Sweet Dream, or a Beautiful Nightmare**

I then realized that it was…

"Brainy" I said softly.

"Yes my dear, it me. The guy who always followed you, the guy who always wheezed, the guy who would do anything for you but, instand I just got punch in the face"

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that a dude who I beat up a lot would do this to me.

He looked different now that why I couldn't recognize him. His blonde hair was messy, he didn't wear his glasses anymore, teller bout 6'1, a bit more muscular, and some facial hair. I haven't seen Brainy in awhile, he moved when we were in seventh grade so it been awhile and I really wish he wasn't obsesses with me anymore so this wouldn't have happen.

"You know, a couple of weeks ago I just realized that I wasn't over you?...." he said raising the knife up to my neck. "….So when I heard that Gerald was having a party while I was in town, I thought about you and I just knew you was going so I went. And then when I got there I saw you and guess what? You was drank, so that was a jackpot for me…." He continued while putting the knife closer to my throat and me crying hoping somebody will come. "….We danced and I thought maybe if you drank I can take advantage of you, so I try taking you there but, you just was so freaking stubborn that you slap me. Of course I was pissed and I try to give you what you gave me for 13 years but, your stupid crush save your face from being broken and he kicked my ass I admired. So after that I was really, really pissed and so I kind of followed you for awhile now." He smiled devilish.

Why is he doing this? I have to get away from this psycho before he kills me.

"I know you don't want me to do this but, you and that football headed boyfriend are going to get what you need, so I'm doing you a favor"

"Killing me isn't going to solve anything" I said.

"It won't but, I don't care."

"Please don't do this Brainy" I pleased while tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry but, I have to teach you a lesson" before he could press the knife against my throat I kneed him in his nuts.

"Ahh! Goddamn it Bitch!" he yelled out, holding his balls while I ran as fast I could away from him. I ran so fast that the rain drops were hitting me hard in the face.

I was so force on getting away from him that I never realized that was a couple of blocks away from my house. I went into a alley so it would be much quicker but before I could get to the end of the alley somebody or something pulled the back of my hair that send me to the ground. I look up and see Brainy with a angry expression.

"Please leave me alone!" I yelled about to get back up and run away again but, he push me back down and got on top of me.

"Now you made me really mad" he said.

"Somebody help!" I screamed hoping somebody would hear me.

"Shut up!" he hit me with the back of his hand. "Did that feel good? I know it didn't because that what I felt for years" he puts the knife near my neck.

"Please don't do this" I plead.

"You right. I shouldn't kill you yet….I'm going to see you suffer" he took the knife away from my neck and down to my stomach then slid the knife across my stomach that made me scream at the lungs of pain.

He laughed at my pain and then stabbed me in my right leg which made me scream again. "Stop it!" I shouted in pain.

"What's wrong? You don't want to feel my pain anymore? Fine we can end it right now" he brought the knife back up to my neck. "It a shame that it has to end like this" he said with a sinful grin.

I close my eyes waiting for my life to be over but, I felt his weight being lifted off of me so I open my eyes and got up slowly to see him fighting with somebody. I couldn't see the person face because he was facing Brainy, I could only see that he was few inches taller than Brainy and he had golden blonde hair. The person knocked the knife out of Brainy's hand then punched him hard in the face that send him falling to the ground with a bloody nose and unconsciousness.

"You didn't learn your lesson at the party did you?" the person said. His voice sounded very familiar. The person turn around to me. It was Arnold, he was panting.

"My grandparents called the police so they're on their way" he said.

I nodded handing my stomach, the cut wasn't that deep so the blood wasn't coming out fast like my leg was.

"You okay?" he asked walking over to me.

"My leg is bleeding" I said putting my hand over the stab wound to make it stop bleeding.

He bend down to me and scooped me up in his arms. "Let me take you in the house"

"Thanks" I said.

We walked out of the alley and around the corner to his front porch where his grandpa was standing at. He was surprised and relieved that he saw us still alive……and I am too.

----

After I got my leg and stomach snitched my parents picked me up from the hospital, Brainy is in jail now being charged with attempted murder, and Arnold is being called a hero for saving my life and I am very grateful that he did come in time to save me. But I'm still not talking to my parents.

We got out the car and went up the porch and unlock the front door then went inside, I walked up the stairs without saying one word to them.

"Helga" I was half way up the stairs when Bob called my name. I was surprised that he remember this time.

"Can we talk?" he said sounding guilty with Miriam by his side.

"What to talk about?" I said crossing my arms.

"Helga we are sorry. We really didn't want you to know about this" Miriam said.

"Yeah, of course. Who wants to know that their parents was going to abort them because their lover says so" I said.

"Why can't you just accept our apologize? What do you want us to do?" Bob said.

"I just want you to leave me alone" I turn back around and walked up stairs to my room and closed the door then lay on my bed.

I know I should forgive my parents for what happened long time ago and what happened to me today but, this seem like a whole new low of what they did. I guess I am not special at all.

I closed my eyes and went fast asleep.

----

_It was rainy and I was in front of P.S. 118. I looked around and saw no one. I then looked down and saw that I was wearing the same pink dress I wore back in fourth grade, I touch the top of my head and felt the pink bow I use to wear too._

'_What is going on?' I thought to myself._

_This is so weird I don't see anybody and it dark and gloomy. Is this a nightmare?_

_All of a sudden the rain wasn't hitting anymore, I look up and see a umbrella over my head._

"_I like your bow" I heard a voice. I turn around and saw Arnold with a smile on his face. He was wearing the same clothes, hat, and hairstyle from fourth too. What is going on?_

"_Huh?" I said confused._

"_I like your bow because it match your dress" he said._

_This seems so familiar. "Thank you?" I said._

"_We should go inside" he said._

"_I guess so." I said._

_We walk into the school and there was nobody there. The hallways were empty and we were the only two people there._

"_Arnold what is going on?" I asked turning to him, who still had a smile on his face._

"_I want to show you something" he took my hand and lead me down the hallway. He lead me to the cafeteria. We walk in and see a table set up like a romance dinner with a table cloth and delicious looking food on the table._

_Are we having a date? What is he planning?_

"_Have a seat" he said. I walked over to the table with him following me and before I pull my seat out, he pulled it out for me._

"_Thanks" I sat down then he push my chair in then we over to his side of the table and sat down cross me._

"_You did all this?" I asked._

_He nodded his head. "Since our date from when we were nine wasn't part of the plan, I thought I would re-do it" he said._

"_Yeah because that little event at Chez Paris was a terrible" I laughed at what happen with the dinner when we were younger._

"_No, I mean the another dinner we had" he said._

_I was confused. We never had another date together, but the four dinner date with Gerald and Phoebe and that is it. What the hell is wrong with Arnold today?_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_You don't remember?" he asked._

_I shook my head. He went under the table and pull a red, high heel shoe from out of nowhere. What the hell a red heel shoe?! He knows?_

_I was so shocked and speechless that I couldn't say anything. I bit my lip and then spoke "I-I can explain"_

"_No you don't…." he got up and walked over to me with the shoe in his hands then kneel down in front of me. "….You was in front of me this whole time…." He took my shoe off then put the red shoe on my foot. "….My Cinderella" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me._

"_Dance with me" he said getting up from the floor._

"_I can't. I don't know how to" I said._

"_I teach you" he puts out his hand and I took his hand then stood up._

"_I love that dress on you" he said._

"_This old thing? I wore it in the fourth grade."_

"_Look down" did what he said and I couldn't believe because it was so weird. I had on the same outfit I wore for the Valentine dinner. It was the pink long sleeve blouse with the red stripes, red skirt, and the red high heels. Freaky._

_I look back up and see Arnold wearing a suit._

"_Come on, let's dance" he said._

"_But there no music" I said._

_He snaps his fingers and 'A Thousand Miles' comes on. "Now there is" he pulls me closer to him and started slow dancing._

_He smelled so good and hold me tight for dear life. This is so weird. I knew this was a dream because this could never happen. I haven't felt nervous toward him since nine years old. I don't want to say this, but I don't want did dance to end._

"_You own me" he said smiling at me._

"_What you talking about?" I asked confused._

"_You know. About Brainy"_

"_Oh yeah. What you had in mind?"_

_He smiled, looking into my eyes with his green ones. "I want you to kiss me"_

_My eyes widen. "What did you say?"_

"_Kiss me. Kiss me like you would never see me again" he said._

"_O-okay" I pucker my lips and so did he. Our faces gotten closer to each other and our lips touch each others, we kissed passionately for a while then we broke away._

"_Wow" I said. I been waiting forever for him to kiss me back._

"_Now I want you to do me another favor"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Say you love me"_

"_I can't because I don't" I said. He looked disappointed at what I said._

"_Don't lie to me Helga. I know you do" he said._

"_But I can't" I said._

"_Helga"_

_I sighed. "I-I lo…"_

*RING*RING*RING*

I open my eyes and turn over to my alarm clock then slam my hand on it to turn it off.

It was just a dream. That great another dream of Arnold. Why does this keep happening to me? I don't like him anymore….do I?

I get out of bed and yawn then went into the bathroom and did all my business in there then came out and went to my room and put my clothes on then went downstairs. Before I could go out the door Miriam called my name.

"Helga" she said. I turn around to her.

"I got to get to school" I said coldly.

"We need to talk"

"Not now, I gotta go" I open the door.

"Helga!" she yelled out to me, but I was already out the door.

----

It was after school and I didn't want to go home yet.

"So Phees what you want to do?" I asked Phoebe as we walk down the stairs.

"Oh sorry Helga, but I got plans" she said.

"What kind of plans?" I said.

"Well…" Gerald came over before Phoebe could tell me.

"Hey Phoebe you ready to go study at my house?" he asked. I looked at her with a sly smile while she blushed.

"Yeah" she said.

"Good. Hey Helga" he said waving at me.

"Hey Geraldo, I see you taking my little Phoebe to meet your parents" I joked.

"We just studying Helga" Gerald said.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say"

"Whatever let's go. Bye Helga" Phoebe said.

I wave at them as they left me alone. Now I guess the only thing I should do is go home and face my family which is the last thing I want to do.

"Hey Helga" I turn around and see Arnold with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey football head, what's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing, really. What you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"Well our best friends went on a study date and left me here to figure out what I want to do before going home"

"You want to go to my house for a while?"

"You sure Lila won't mind?" I asked.

"I'm sure"

"Are you _'ever so'_ sure?" I said mocking Lila two favorite words which made Arnold laugh.

"Yeah I'm _'ever so'_ sure" he said playing along.

"Hahaha okay let's go"

We start walking down the side walk to Arnold's house.

----

When we got to Arnold's house we sat on his stoop talking.

"So what were you doing at the park?" he asked concerned.

"Well it about my family" I admitted.

"What happen this time?"

"I read my mom's diary and I read that she and my dad were going to get abortion while Miriam was pregnant with me." I was holding back tears so I won't cry.

"Wow" he said looking at the ground then back at me. "I can see how you can be upset about that"

"Yeah it is" I said putting my chin in my hands as my elbows are on my knees.

"Helga it will be okay"

"Arnold you don't know what it like to have your parents ignoring you" I did realized what I just said shouldn't have been said since his parents somewhere else in the world. I look over at him and his head is down.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your parents"

"Helga you don't get it" he lift his head up to me. "Even if your parents pay more attention to Olga and you having a hurt time at house, you lucky because you still have them" he said. I didn't say anything, I let him keep talking."Helga your parents do love you, they just not trying hard enough."

"They need to try" I said.

"Yes they do. I really wish I could talk about how my parents do me like everybody else, but I can't because they're somewhere else"

I thought I had it bad, Arnold's story is more sadder than mine will ever be.

We sat there quietly until the mailman came and gave Arnold's mail. He looked through the mail then took one out and then open. Guess it for him.

"Who it from?" I asked.

"I'm reading to see" he said.

I waited a while and after a while his frown started to turn into a smile.

"Oh my gosh Helga!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"My parents. My parents are coming home!" he said excited.

Speak of the devil. I was so happy for him I hugged him and then he went into the house and yelled for his grandparents.

I'm so happy that this day has come for Arnold, his parents are coming. Now it time for my mission I need to take care of.

-----

Yay! Arnold's parents are coming home! =]

Sorry if the whole Brainy attacking sounded unrealistic but I try.

P.S. The dinner event in Helga's dream was from _'Arnold's Valentine' _

P.S.S. Review plz and thanks for reading.


	7. Family Portrait

_**A/N:**__Sorry I took so long my computer internet wasn't acting right so I couldn't put my story up yet._

Disclaim:Do Not Own Hey Arnold!

**Chapter Seven**

**Family Portrait**

I walk up the front porch to go into my house and do what I have to do.I put my key in the lock then turn it and walked in.

"i'm home!" I yelled letting my parents know that i

m came into the hallway from the kitchen and walked over to me.

"Hey mom" I said.

"Helga can we talk?" she said.

"Yeah we really do" we walked into the kitchen where Bob was sitting at the I was surprised because he should be at work right now.

"Helga me and your father are very sorry"Miriam said.

"No you shouldn't be.I'm the one who should be I been behave and the way I talked to you,I was terrible." They were a little taken back of my apologize."But I was only angry because before I read the diary you two have been paying more attention to Olga than me."

"We don't pay more attention to Olga" Bob said.

"Yes you do and you always called me Olga" Bob looked ashame since he be the one always call me by her name.

"We are sorry,but we never knew how you was feeling about this"Miriam said.

"Maybe if you try to do things like other parents do like ask how my day was at school,have family outings somewhere,or have a family dinner with us laughing and talking about our day" I explained.

"We can do stuff like that and we will try to pay attention to you too" Miriam said.

"Thanks,but first can you do one thing for me....well us?" I asked.

"Yes,what is it?" she said.

"Can you go to rehab?" she looked a little was quiet in the kitchen for a while until she clears her throat."Yeah sure, that will make you happy" she answer with a smile.I smiled back at her then at Bob who was smiling as opens her arms and reaches them out to me and gave me a hug,I gave her a hug back then I let go from her and gave Bob a hug too.

I never thought I would give my parents hugs for a long time.I don't remember all of us being happy by being with each other,this make me want to cry right now.

------

At school the next day,Me and Phoebe are in History class and I'm telling her everything about what happen yesterday at home.

"Oh Helga,i'm so happy for you" She said cheerfully.

"I know right.I never thought that this day would come and i'm hoping this will last for a long time too" I said.

"So what you and your dad going to do while your mother in rehab?"

"What you don't think we are going to make it without Miriam?" Phoebe looked at me with a grin."Helga you know you can't make it without you mom" she right,the "quality time" with Bob was the most horrible day ever.

"We will be fine" I said.I hope we do fine while she gone.

"Oh,and did you hear that Arnold's parents are coming?" she said.

"Hear it?I was there when he read the letter they sent him"

"I can't wait to meet them. I heard that they're travelers,that means they been to different places and expertise different thing."

Do you know when they are coming?"

I think Gerald said that they are coming next week.

"I wonder what they look like?"

You should wonder how you going to express them" she had give a grin on her face while I rolled my eyes at her.

"Phees we went over this already.I do not like Arnold anymore" I said.

"Yeah sure whatever, you say Helga"

Just then Lila came in with Stinky and they were I can't take it anymore. It just sicken seeing those two flirting in front of Arnold without hime knowing. I gotta do something before Arnold be heartbroken by his so called "perfect" girlfriend.

I get up from my seat and walk over to Lila who was about to sit in her seat.

"Lila,can I talk to you right quick?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure" she said. We walked outside in the hall so we can talk.

"What you want to talk about Helga?" she said.

"You need to leave Stinky or Arnold" I said. getting to the point. She sighed.

"I can't Helga"

Why not?What you're doing is terrible and Arnold is going to be crushed if you do this"

I know but,I still like him"

"As what?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"What?"

You heard me. As what? A boyfriend or just a friend?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I break up with him when it the right time"

"That right time need to be sooner or later" After I said those few words we went back into the classroom and I walked back to my seat next to Phoebe.

"Why you and Lila went outside the classroom?" Phoebe said.

"We just talked" I said sitting in my seat.

"Talked about what?"

"Arnold"

Speak of the devil. Arnold came in the classroom with a big smile on his face, he walked over to Lila's desk and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just one more week and you'll meet my parents.I can't wait" he said.

"Yeah,me too" she Arnold went to sit down next to her,she turn around to look at me with a guilty look and mouthed _"I'll tell him later". _Something tells me not to get my hopes up.

-----

It has been one week and I am so excited for this day for some reason. Oh yeah,Arnold's parents are coming! Arnold and his grandparents are throwing them a welcome home party at the boarding house.

I put on a pink blouse with a black ribbon tied around my waist,a short,black skirt,and pink flats. I look nice,I'm hoping it don't look too dressy.

I model in front of the mirror then put the finishing touches and that was a pink headband.

"Perfect" I said outloud.

I went out my bedroom and down stairs to where Miriam was helping Bob with his tie.

"I'm ready" I said coming down the stairs. Miriam finish putting Bob's tie on and I could see they were ready too.

"Let's go,we don't want to be late" Bob said. We left out the house and went into the car then drove off. Arnold invites me and my parents to the party,but Arnold's grandfather wouldn't let my dad because he still didn't like him,but Arnold talked him over it and I told my dad to behave.

We get to Arnold's house and I see a sign reading "Welcome Home!" hanging over the front door with balloons on it.

We get out the car after we found a parking space.

"Hey Helga" Phoebe said when I came up the stairs.

"Hey Phoebe,are they here yet?" I asked.

"Arnold's grandpa went to the airport to pick them up"

Mom said then she went into the house with my dad.

"We should go up the roof where everybody else is at" Phoebe said. We walked into the house and then went up to the roof where the party really was was talking and laughing.

"Hey Helga" Arnold walked over to me and Phoebe.

"Hey Arnold" I greeted. "Are you excited that your parents are coming?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm excited" he said with a smile.

"I never seen you this excited before" Phoebe said.

"I know,but I haven't seen them since I was a baby"

"Well, we're excited to see them too" I smiled at him and he smiled back.I suddenly see Lila walking over to us coming up behind Arnold.

"Hey Arnold" she said wrapping her arms around his waist then kissed him on his girl hasn't told him yet?

"Hey Helga and Phoebe" Phoebe just waved at her. "I'm going to get some punch" Phoebe told us before she left.

"Well, Hey Lila. Do you have to tell Arnold something?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Umm..." she bit her bottom lip and let go of Arnold.

"What you have to tell me?" Arnold turn to her while she looked unconformable and me amused by looking at them.

"Well....I wanted to tell you....that I been...." Come on,say it. "....that I been....ever so excited to meet your parents" she said cheerfully. I should have known she would do this.

"That great" he kissed her on the cheek. "I can't wait either" she said while I looked dead at Lila who didn't want to look back at me.

"Hey Arnold! We need more snacks" Harold said coming up to Arnold with Sid next to him.

"Was everybody that hungry?" Arnold asked.

"Not ate it all up" Sid said.

"I was hungry" Harold said sounding annoyed.

"What happen to your diet?" I laughed.

"Shut up Helga" Harold said.

"Okay enough. Come on Harold I get the snacks" Arnold said leading Harold and Sid to the door that send them back into the house.

"Well,I gotta go Helga" Lila said turning around.

"Hold on Lila!" I said stopping her from leaving. "When you going to tell him?" I said as she turn back around to me. She looked like she was going to burst out crying,but I wasn't going to feel sorry for her if that what she want to think.

"I'm ever so sorry Helga,but I can't do it" she said.

"Why not?" You can just tell him you want to break up. You don't have to tell him about Stinky"

"Helga it's his day. I can't tell him now,I don't have the heart to" I can't blame her for that one.

"Okay,I guess you're right,but you still need to tell him got it?" I said.

"Sure" she said before turning and walking away. God, she making things harder as it already is.

I walked over to the punch bowl where Gerald and Phoebe was at and talking.

"Hey Helga" Gerald said.

"Hey Gerlad" I said when I got to them.

"I already checked the punch bowl. You're good" Gerald said with thumbs up as he remind me of what happen two weeks ago.I laughed "Thanks Geraldo" I pour my drink in my cup.

"So what you and Lila was talking about?" Phoebe asked.

Gerald looked totally confused. "Who y'all talking about? Lila?" he said.

"Sorry Gerald,but this is girl talk" Phoebe said. Me and her laughed while Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Everybody Arnold's parents are finally here and they are coming up here right now!" Sid shouted as he came through the cheered when we heard the all waited as we heard footsteps coming up the then saw Arnold who looked cheerful,come out the door.

"Everbody I want you to meet my parents" when he said that a handsome man and a beautiful cheered,I was amazed at how much they looked just like Arnold.

His dad was about 6'1 or 6'0,short golden blonde hair,and looked muscular.

His mom has short brown hair that came to her shoulders,a great figure,and Arnold's head shape which I now know where he got that from.

"It's nice to be here again" his mother said.

Some of Arnold's friends,Lila,and Gerald walked toward was about to walk over until she saw me not coming.I couldn't move,I was nervous of what they might think of me.

"Are you coming?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah" I sighed then started walking with Phoebe behind we got to them Arnold was intruding everybody to his parents.

"What should I say" I asked Phoebe.

"Just tell them your name" she said.

We went near them and then I shook Arnold's dad hand first then his mom's.

"Hi,I'm Helga" I said with a smile.

"It nice to you Helga,I'm stella and this is Miles" Stella intruded herself and her husband."You must be Arnold's girlfriend" Miles said.I was speechless,I was surprised really.

"No dad she just a friend" Arnold corrected him.

"Well,you told me that she was pretty I just thought this was her" he smiled at me.

"Thanks" I called me pretty?That the first I ever heard somebody said that.

"Well,my girlfriend is Lila and this is her" he said taking Lila's hand and pulling her toward him.

"It's ever so nice to meet you Mr. and ,I'm Lila"she said.

"Nice to meet you treating our Arnold well?" Stella jokily asked.

"Of course I am" Lila smiled at what she want them to think.I walked away from them with Phoebe following behind me.

They're nice" Phoebe said.

"Yeah they are and it look like they're falling for Lila's good-girl act too" I said.

"For somebody who don't like Arnold you sure do care" she said.

"I rolled my eyes."whatever Phoebe,I can be caring when I want to be"I said.I looked at Arnold,his parents,grandparents,and Lila talking some reason it make me feel hatred,anger,and probably jealousy;I don't know why it not like I care about how much Arnold's parents are paying more attention to Arnold and not like I still like him,right?

-----

I stand on the bridge looking at people fishing and playing in the lake.I thought it a beautiful day to be out in the park to clear my head of some mix feelings that I'm having which is kind of since Arnold's parents came back four days ago I been having these feelings.

_'What happening to me?'_I thought.

"Hey Helga" I turn to see Arnold standing behind me with a vanilla ice cream cone in his hand.

"Hey Arnold,what's up?" I said as he walk over to me and stood behind me.

"Nothing,just want to keep you company"he said.

"Well,I'm just thinking about some things"I said.

"Like what?"he took a lick at his ice cream.

"Somethings that your family so far?"I asked.

"Well,my parents are doing good,but they don't won't find a job for some reason,my grandpa is doing good too,but grandma is not feeling that well right now"he said sounding disappointed when he talked about his grandmother.

"I'm sorry to hear wrong with her?"I asked concerned.

"We don't know yet,she at the doctor right now" I put my hand on his shoulder to show him support and he looked at me with a smile.

"It going to be okay,she going to get better"I said.

"I hope so"he said.

I took my hand down and place it back on the rail where my other hand was at and we just stood there silent.

"So,how your family?"he asked.

"Now that Miriam is at rehab for a while,me and my dad are getting really close and so is Olga and me." I told him.

"What about Robert?" Arnold asked.

"He getting there"we laugh.

"Well,I better want me and dad to fix the garage"he he could leave I called out to him.

"Arnold!"

He turn back around."Yeah?"

"About that Brainy incident....I really owe you"

"No you don't,I did it to protect you from him"

"But you did something nice for me"

"So,I did a lot of nice things for people,but I don't have them owe me anything because of it"

"I really you say I do"I say.

"No thanks you alive is all I need"I blush waved goodbye to me then walked would this town do without Arnold around?

-----

I open my locker and took out my textbooks and notebook for my first class of the day,then I closed it then turn around and saw Arnold walking down the looked sad.

"Arnold what's wrong?" I asked walking up to him.

"I don't want to talk about it"he said. with a low voice.

"Arnold just tell me...."

"Just leave me alone Helga!"he yelled at me with a angry voice. I was silent,I never seen him this angry walked away from me and I didn't realized Phoebe until she said something.

"Helga,what wrong with Arnold?"Phoebe asked.

"I don't know.I just asked him what wrong then he yelled at me" I explained.

What would make Arnold act like that?I wonder if it has to do with his grandmother that he told me about yesterday.

"We should get to class"she said.

"Yeah let's go"we started walking down the hall to our class room.

~In Class~

We walk in class and I see Arnold seating in the back on the right,next to the window and looking out of it instead of with Gerald in the second row in the front of the class.

I walk to Gerald's desk."Hey Gerald,what's up with Arnold?" I asked him.

"Well,his home life is being kind of not so good" he said.

"What's going on?"

"He and his family just found out that his grandmother has breast cancer...."Oh god,no.I was afraid that it would be worse.".....And when he got home his parents told him that they are going back to San Lorenzo in two weeks and....they want him to come with them this time" My eyes widen by shock.I can't believe this,how can this happen?What going to happen now?And why do I feel like crying?

**~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X**

_**A/N:**__OhMmGee!! Three More Chapters left and I will be done with this kind of sad ='[.....but I will try to make them good unlike this chapter that wasn't that good._

_But if it good to y'all i'm happy because I want my readers to be happy._

**REVIEW PLZ!!LUV TO HEAR UR SUPPORT OF THIS STORY!!**

_**P.S.**__Thanks for the other reviews =)_

_**P.S.S.**__Y'all might not care,but I just wanted to say that Mar.21 is my _**BIRTHDAY!!**_&& i'm going be _**SIXTEEN!!**


	8. Don't Say Goodbye, Say See You Later

_OMG! Finally another chapter! Two more chapters and this story will be over. Thanks everybody for reading my fanfic of Hey Arnold! (Which I don't own) and I hope you read my other fanfics of Sonic, PPG (Powerpuff Girls), and my upcoming story of The Proud Family and Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy. Okay enough of that let's get back to the story._

**Disclaim: **Do Not Own Hey Arnold!

**Chapter Eight**

**Don't Say Goodbye, Say See You Later**

"How? When? Why?" Phoebe said quickly trying to find something to say. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't believe this" she said.

"I know" I said.

We were in the lunch room and Arnold been disappointed since first period. Arnold must be taking this really hard.

Don't blame him since his grandma has breast cancer and his parents want him to go to San Lorenzo after five days when they came home.

"But why would they do this? They just came back" Phoebe said.

"Gerald said he doesn't know either, all Arnold said was that his grandmother has cancer and he moving and that's it" I explained.

"I feel so sorry for Arnold, I hope he feel better"

"Yeah me too" I agreed.

We went back to eating our food. "So you going to tell Arnold?" Phoebe said with mouth full of food. I look up at her with a confused look.

"Tell him what? That I feel sorry for him?" I said.

"No, that you love him"

I rolled my eyes."How many times do I have to tell you I don't love Arnold" I said to her.

"Helga I saw how you were jealous of Lila at the party"

"I don't like him Phoebe" I said getting up from my seat."I know you think me and him might look good together as a couple,but that not going to happen" I pick up my tray and walk to the trashcan and dumped my food then put my dirty tray open window sill where the lunch lady can take it and clean it.I then turn around and see Arnold walking through the double doors with his head down and hands in his pockets.

Just seeing him sad make me feel kind of I can make him feel I walked over to him.

"Hey Arnold" I greeted smiling.

He look up at me."What you want?" he said.

What the hell?I'm not going to take these souring attitudes from him anymore.

"I just wanted to see if you was okay"

"So you heard?" I nod."Gerald told me and i'm very sorry about your grandmoth..."

"How about you go and mind your own business!"he shouted at me and having everybody in the lunch room looking at us.

"Arnold,I know that you are feeling hurt and all,but don't be putting it out on me!"I shouted back.

"Just leave me alone and we won't have problems from each other" when Arnold turn from me and went to walk away Lila came up to him.

"Arnold what has gotten into you?"Lila said.

"Lila just leave me alone!" he walked around her.

I walked to him and grabbed his arm to turn him around to me."Don't put your anger out on us,we just trying to make you feel better" I said.

"Well,the only thing that will make me feel better is to leave me alone right" he took his arm away from my hand and walk into the line and gets his food and when he did he sat at a empty table by that time everybody went back to eating their food and I was at my with Phoebe and I was still kind of pissed at how Arnold just attacked me for reason what so ever.

"Helga just let it go" Phoebe said seeing that i'm in a bad mood right now.

"I trying,but thinking about him yelling at me like I did something wrong"

"He just alittle upset right now"

"But he should atleast said it in a nicer way Phees"

"Yeah,but sometimes anger can get the best of you"

"Whatever.I want apology before the end of the day"

*RING!*RING!*RING!*

The bell rings and everybody heads out of the lunchroom and hurry to their next class.

I'm standing outside of the school when school was over.I'm standing out here because i'm waiting for Arnold to say sorry to me.

"Helga are you coming?" Phoebe asked.

"I told you Phoebe.I'm going to hear my apologize from him today before the day is over" I said. Phoebe roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Whatever Helga,I see you later" she said before turning around and walking to the bus.

It been four minutes after school let out and he still not out is that football head at? I look over on my right and see the bus pulling off then looked back at the school door.I wait a few seconds,but he still not out here.

"Forget this" I said turning around and walking home.I should have gotten on the bus with Phoebe if I knew Arnold wasn't going to come out of the school,but whatever I won't care when he leave and never come back.

When I finally got home, I walked up the porch and was about to put my keys in the door when somebody said my name.I turn around and see Arnold standing there looking up at me from the bottom step.

"What you want?" I said crossing my arms.

"I just want to say i'm sorry" he said sounding guilty.

"So now you wanna tell me?"

"Helga,i'm sorry I was just in a bad mood today"

"I don't care you did to me was very mean"

"Well now you know how I felt"

"What you talking about?"

"You remember you use to hit me and call me names and you still call me football head which really hurt my feelings" he crosses his arms and I just roll my eyes.

"Sorry,but your head is shape like one" he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Helga,but I do want to know why you were messing with me so much?" he asked.

"Well,because of my family problems remember" I said.

"I don't think that why. Is there something else?"

"No" I lied. Should I tell him? It don't matter anymore,that was like a while ago I don't like him like that anymore...do I?

"Okay Helga I see you later"he said. He turn around and start walking,but I call out to him. "Arnold!" he turn around and walk down the stairs and walk to him.

"Actually there was another reason"

"What is it?"

"Well,ever since preschool...when I first saw you..." I was going to tell him,but his cell phone rings.

"Sorry Helga" he take out his blue cell and flip it open then put it to his ear. "Hello?...Yeah i'm coming...okay bye" he then closed the phone then put it back in his pocket.

"That was my mom she want me to come home now,so I see you later" he said.

"Okay see ya" I said before he turn around and walked away from me. Damnit. I was this close to getting it off my chest.

I walk back up the front porch stairs and walk into my house.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Me and Phoebe walk to Rhonda's house because she wanted to throw a going away party for him and his parents. At first he didn't want to do it,but he came around to the idea.

"We been to too many parties these past few weeks" I said.

"We only been to three parties so far Helga" Phoebe said.

"Still seem alot"

Arnold is going to San Lorenzo tomorrow with his parents and we going try to spend some more time with him before then.

We walked into Rhonda's house and Phoebe look around the room for somebody.

"Who you looking for?" I asked.

"Just somebody" she said turning to me then went back to scanning the room for whoever she looking for.

"Hey Gerald" she said when her eyes start to light up when she saw Gerald coming toward us.

"Hey Phoebe" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah,just act like i'm not here" I said.

"Oh,hey Helga I didn't see you there" he said waving to me. I thought so.

"So where Arnold?" I asked.

"He over there talking to Stinky and Sid" he pointed to the other side of the room where Arnold,Stinky,and Sid was at.

"Thanks" I walk over to Arnold and them and heard what they talking about.

"I'm sure am going to miss you Arnold" Stinky said.

"Yeah,we going to miss seeing your football shape head" Sid said.

Arnold sighed."Thanks Sid"

"I told you your head look like a football" I said. He turn around to me surprised.

"Hey Helga you finally made it"

"Yeah,I wouldn't miss being here would I?"

"Actually i'm surprised you are here" Sid said. Stinky elbow him in the arm letting him know to shutup.

"Ouch" Sid rub his arm where Stinky hit him.

"Well,as you can see i'm here Sid" I said to him. "Anyway Arnold do you know where Lila is at?"

"I don't know where she at" he shrugged his shoulders.

"How you don't where your girlfriend is at?" Stinky said sounding alittle piss. His jealous side is showing.

"I mean...she by the snack table" he corrected himself.

"Thank you" I turn around and walk to the snack table. I know Sticky is alittle happy that Arnold won't be here with Lila anymore.

I see Lila at the snack table with Sheena.I walk over to her.

"Hey Lila" I say walking up behind her. She turn and see me and smile.

"Hey Helga, I haven't seen you in ever so long"she said. That 'ever so' is getting on my nerves.

"Yeah,you too,but we really need to talk now" I said.

"Alone?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said giving Sheena a clue to go away and take it and walk away.

"So lets get to the going to tell Arnold?" I asked.

"Oh yeah,i'm going to tell him right now" she said.

"Okay go and do it now"

"Helga what the rush?" she asked.

"What do you mean?I'm not rushing"

"Yes you are,you sounding very demand"

"Okay,but you really need to do it now"

"Helga why are you rushing me? I know he leaving tomorrow,but it seem like you want me to break up with him so you can have him or something."

"That not true"

"It seem like it Helga. Do you still like Arnold?" My eyes widen.

"What? No! Of course not" I said.

"Then why you ever so much in a rush to have me and Arnold to break up?"

"So,when he come back he won't come back to a cheater"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard a cheater" I walk away from her leaving her stunned. I walk to Phoebe where she was talking to Gerald. As usually.

"I'm so piss" I said her.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"I tell in the bathroom" I grab her wrist and lead her into the bathroom and close the door.

"Lila said that I still liked Arnold and that why I want them break up" I crossed my arms at how angry I am.

"Well,you do like him" my mouth dropped when Phoebe said that.I can't believe she would take her side.

"Phoebe! I can't believe you" I said.

"Sorry,but it does seem like you would do something like this"

I shake my head at what my best friend is saying.

"I can't believe you Phoebe" I open the door and walk out."Helga!" she called out to me,but I didn't responded to her I just keep walking and I bump into Arnold.

"Sorry Arnold,but I gotta go" I said,I'm too upset to talk to anybody right now.

"Go?But you just got here" he said.

"I know,but I gotta go"

"But can we talk first?"

"Bout what?"

"Let's go on the balcony" he take my hand and lead me outside on the balcony.

"So what's up?" I said.

"Helga do you like me?" he asked. I was surprised and the hell he knew?

"No of course not"

"But Lila said 'do you still like me' and it sounds like you liked me before"

"Of course not.I never liked even at FTi building" I then realized what I said and shuted up.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said FTi building"

"No I didn't"

"Helga,I heard you and you said FTi building...are you saying it wasn't in the heat of the moment?"

"No...yes...no,it was in the heat of the moment"

Arnold crossed his arms."Helga"

"What does it matter?Lila cheated on you" I said trying to change the subject,but he won't let it go.

"We not talking about Lila right talking about you and I want to know" I bited lip and played with my fingers.

"Arnold,please..."

"Just say it"

I put my head down and a tears full up in my eyes. I can't do it.I can't tell him.

"I like you" I whisper.

"What?" he said.

"I like you! You happy now?" I yelled at him.I run into the house and started looking for Phoebe so we can was no where to be found. I ran over to Rhonda and Nadine.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" I asked them.

"Helga what's wrong?" Rhonda asked.

"Just tell me where Phoebe is at"

"I don't know" just when she said that Phoebe and Gerald fell out of the closet and on the floor when the closet door was looking at them as they both got up from the floor.

"Phoebe?" I said sounding shocked by seeing her and Gerald.

"H-Hey Helga" Phoebe said sounding embarrassed.

"Phoebe why was you in the closet?"

"We wasn't making out if that what you thinking" she said fast.I rolled my eyes.

"We have to go"

"Why?"

"Well,I have to get away from somebody and it not a crazy dude either"

"Than what's wrong?"

"I just to go"

"Helga!" I hear Arnold called out my name. I quickly walk out the door with Phoebe behind me and we walked down the street away from the party.

"Helga why we leaving?"Phoebe asked.

"Him is why"

"Is it Arnold again?" I nodded."Then you should go back and talk to him."she said.

"No I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't see him right now"

"But you won't see him again"

"I know,but I can't see him right now"

"So when well you see him?"

I shrugged my went back to walking down the sidewalk.

"Phoebe,i'm so confused" I said.

"It okay" she said.

I toss and turn in bed trying to sleep.I haven't slept in awhile now.I turn over and look at my alarm clock on the night table and it say five twenty in bright red numbers. I roll back on to my back and look up at the ceiling then closed my eyes hoping that I would fall asleep,but I couldn't sleep.I growl then threw the covers off of me then got out of bed.

"Maybe some water will help me get some rest" I say to myself as I leave my room then went downstairs and into the kitchen and turn the lights on,I walk over to the dashwasher and open it then got a clean glass then walked over to the sink and turn it on as I put the glass under it so I can get some cold water.I drink all of it then put the glass in the sink,when I walked out of the kitchen, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is that at this time?" I said going to the door. I open the door ready to shout at the person who came here so early in the morning,but then I froze."Arnold?" I said surprised by him being here around five o'clock in the morning."What are you doing here?Should you be heading to San Lorenzo?"

"Yeah,but I wanted to say goodbye to you before I leave" he said tucking his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah,since I did ran out of the party without saying good-bye"

"Yeah and what you said about liking that true?" I sighed and looked down then back up at him. I nod my head."Yes.I did"

"Do you still like me now?"

I shrugged."I don't know.I'm confused right now" I said.

"Well,I have something to tell you that will kind of blow your mind" I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"What?"

"I kind of like you" my eyes widen and blushed alittle.

"What?How?Why?I mean as a friend right?"I said confused by his god,please let him say yes.

He shake his head."No..." **crap!** "...I like you,like you"

"No you can't" I said shaking my head."You shouldn't be with me"

"Helga" he take his hands out of his pockets and take my hands and cup them with his."I know you been mean to me when we were kids and all,but you started to be nice...well,alittle bit,but you are nice and when we hang out together it seem like we been good friends since when I brought you back home from Gerald's party and we kissed I kind of felt a spark between us"

"No you didn' just feel sorry for me" I say taking my hands from his and walking away from him.

"Helga i'm telling the truth." he walks toward me."I just been confuse too.I kept denying that I had feelings for you and that I liked Lila,but I guess I realized that Lila was a lying cheater and didn't 'like me, like me' at all and when you told me you liked me,I was going to do the same thing and tell you,but you ran off without me saying something."

"Arnold,i'm sorry,but you leaving and I might not see you again so we can't be together"

"I understand" he said sadly before turning around and walking out the door. I stood there for awhile until I came to my senses and ran out the door when Arnold was about to open the taxi car door."Arnold wait" I said running down the stairs and into his arms as our lips locked. We broke our kiss so I can speak.

"You better write to me football head" I smiled at him.

"I promise I will" he said. We kissed one more time until we let go of each other and he got in the car. I waved at him goodbye and he waved back at me through the window then they drove off down the street.I went back into the house and closed the door,went up stairs to my room and laid across my bed and sighed happily with a smile on my face.

I know that the love of my life has gone to the jungle to be with his parents and I might not see him for a while,but I have a feeling he going to be ok and that we might just be together like I wished for since I was four years old when we first met. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_It was a dark, rainy morning and it was my first day of preschool. I was hoping my family would take me, but they weren't paying no attention to me, so I had to walk to school. It all wasn't so great. A dog took my lunchbox and I was slash with muddy water by a car driving past. I finally get to the school with my head down looking sad and cover in dry mud. I felt all alone like nobody wanted me._

_The rain stopped hitting me and I looked up to see a umbrella._

_"Hi" I looked down to see a little boy with a weird shaped head, spiky blonde hair, wearing a blue little hat, and a yellow rain jacket with rain boots to match smiling at me._

_"I like your bow" he said sounding so sweet and innocent_

_"Huh?" I said._

_"I like your bow because it matches your pants" he said closing his umbrella before entering the school. That when it happen. I fell madly in love with Arnold Shortman and I was only four years old. I don't know why, but the way he said it and he was the only person who noticed me._

"I can't believe he gone and he confessed his love for me" I felt sad and glad at the same time, but no matter what happens I will never forget about Arnold.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**A/N:**_ This one was OK, but wasn't better than the others. Yay! Arnold told Helga he likes her, but too bad he left.

Sorry everybody I took so long writing this chapter. My internet was acting up and so my mom bought me a flesh drive and so put my chapter on there and now I have to post the chapter on my grandparents computer…..I know you don't care about that, but I just wanted to tell you why I took so long updating my story.

ArnoldXHelga 4Ever!...& GeraldXPhoebe =)

_REVIEW PLZ! =P_ _THX!_


	9. PS I Love You

='[ One more chapter and this story is over...sorry guys.

**Chapter Nine**

**P.S. I Love You**

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled through the house as I walked in. There was no answer. I notice a note on the hallway table and walked over to it. I pick the letter up and start reading it.

_Dear Helga,_

_I went out for awhile to do some business and I will be back before dinner._

_Love Mom_

Mom been doing good since she got out of rehab and did some AA meetings for awhile and I'm very impressed with her and Bob lately.

I then notice some mail that was next to the letter from mom.I pick them up and looked through it until I find one with my name on it and I knew who it was from. I put the other mail back down and open my mail up then took the letter out of it. I started reading it to myself.

_Dear Helga,_

_I miss you so much. I know it been four months since we saw each other, but it feel like two years. I really miss you and I wish you was here with me, it so beautiful here. There a beautiful waterfall here and every time I look at it, it reminds me of your beautiful blue eyes. I really wish you told me about your feelings for me before I went away. I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I do know when I come back you be the first person I see. And how is everybody there since I have been gone for awhile? Hope everything's okay there so far. Write back as soon as you get this, I really want to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Arnold (Your Football Head)_

After reading his letter I smile at his little nickname I gave him. I'm glad Arnold and his parents are happy being with each other in San Lorenzo.

I head upstairs to my room and toss my backpack aside and walked over to my desk and took out a sheet of paper and a pen and start writing on my letter for Arnold.

_Dear Arnold,_

_Been a while since you came to my house and drop that surprising bomb shell before leaving me and everybody else in Hillwood. We all miss you and we can't wait until you come back home. And everybody here are doing good and so am I and my family and guess what? I'M GOING TO BE A AUNT! Yup, Olga and Robert told us four weeks ago and I'm so happy. This isn't surprising, but I just have to tell you. Gerald and Phoebe are now dating. I knew it. Lila (your cheating whore) and Stinky (backstabbing friend) are dating too and all out in the open with it too. I know you don't want me to talk bad about them, but what they did was wrong and I think I have a right to call them that. So anyway I miss you and I want you to continued to writing to me because if you don't I'm coming to San Lorenzo and kick your butt. Just Kidding. But seriously don't be a stranger and write me back. I really miss you and I will keep thinking of you while you are gone._

_Love,_

_Helga_

I'm finally done with my letter and I'm going to mail. I go into my desk drawer and take out a envelope and place the letter in there then lick on that nasty part to keep it close.(_**A/N:**__I don't know what that call so like whatever_) I wrote the information on the envelope and put a stamp on there then got up and walked out of my room, downstairs then out the door and walked down the sidewalk to the mail box was drop it in there. Hopefully my letter will get to Arnold and I hope he writes back to. What am I saying? I know he going to write back.

**One Year Later**

It's the beginning of August and I'm going to start my Senior year. Me and Arnold have been writing to each other for a long time until now. He hasn't written to me in five months and I am getting worried. I don't know what happened to him and his grandparents said he hasn't written to them either which is kind of weird because they would be the first ones he would always write to. I had written like five letters to him for over the past five months now. What happened to him? Did his letter get lost in the other mail? Did he meet somebody new? Is he...dead? No! Of course not! If he was somebody would have told me. He might be really busy...hopefully.

Whatever I really need to get out of the house so I get these thoughts out of my head.

I grab my shoes and blue cap then put them on and walked out my room then told my parents I was going for a walk and left out the house. I walked down the sidewalk and the weather felt great today. The sky was clear and the breeze felt wonderful, I picked the perfect day to wear short sleeve shirt and shorts.

"Hey Helga!" I turn around and see Gerald and Phoebe walking together hand in hand likes the cutest couple ever.

"Hey love birds. What's up?" I said.

"We was going to come to your house to see if you wanted to hang out" Phoebe said as she and Gerald walked up to me.

"Well, right not Phees I'm really be by myself right now and seeing you two...together isn't help me" I said.

"Oh, so Arnold still hasn't written back to you huh?" Gerald said. I shook my head sadly.

"I'm sorry he might write back soon" Phoebe said.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Don't give up hope. You never stop liking him even though you kept telling yourself you don't like him anymore, did you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"So you don't give up now. He will write back." Phoebe right. Because he hasn't written back to me doesn't mean something happen to him. Right?

"Thanks. I guess I see you two later" I said.

"We see ya later Helga" Gerald said.

"Remember to never give up" Phoebe said before they both turned back around and walked away as I turn around and went back to walking.

As I walk down the sidewalk I think about what happen last year with Brainy and my parents shows me that anything can happen and Arnold will help me with the issue I guess that's what I like about him. He is always superman to me. He loves helping people and always saving somebody or something like our tree house and the neighborhood. Who knows he might be saving somebody in San Lorenzo right now. What was I thinking early about him dead and dating somebody else when he has me...million miles away from him. Crap! There I go again! Thinking about terrible things happening with Arnold, like him cheating on me. I guess being away from him for a very long time has me thinking crazy and this walking isn't cutting it. I don't need to walk these thoughts off, I need Arnold with me right now because he the only person to rid of them so I don't have to image them in my head when they might not be true.

When I was going to turn the corner of a building I bump into somebody causing both us to fall to the ground. (for some strange reason)

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I said getting up from the ground and went to help the other person up. I stood there like I saw a ghost or something. He looked just like Arnold except his head was shaped normal.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I'm so sorry" he said getting up from the ground and stood up at the same height that Arnold is. (Which is 6'1)

"Uh yeah, it's okay." I said still in shock.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" he said touching his face to face what was on it.

I shook my head a little to come back to reality. "Oh no, you just looked like somebody I know"

"Oh, well I'm Liam" he reach out his hand and I gripped it.

"Helga. So you new here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I and my dad moved here from New Jersey a couple of weeks ago"

"Oh, so what school you going to?"

"Hillwood High"

"Oh, great that where I'm going"

"Yeah you be my first friend there I guess" he said smiling. "So who do I look like?"

I raise one eye brow confused. "Huh?"

"You said I look like someone you knew"

"Oh yeah, well it's nobody really" I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Well, I see you around. Bye" he said waving at me goodbye and wave back at him as we walked away from each other.

He seems like a really nice guy and remind me of Arnold so much. He had the same emerald green eyes, the most beautiful smile, and spiky blonde, golden hair. It was like seeing Arnold again, but with normal head size and thinner. Arnold please come home or at least write me back. I miss you.

After awhile of walking I made it back home. I walk up the stairs and put my keys in the knob and unlock the door then walk inside the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled letting my parents know that I'm home.

"Hey honey, you just in time for dinner" Mom said poking her head out the entrance to the kitchen then went back in.

"Great, I'm hungry" I said rubbing my stomach and walking into the dining room where my parents are at and a whole lot of food on the table. I take a sit in the middle of the table between Bob and Miriam.

"So Helga, have Arnold wrote you back?" Bob asked.

"Mom this food smells good. You need to teach me how to cook like you" I said avoiding dad's question and grabbing the bowl of mash potatoes and putting some of my plate.

"Oh why thank you" Mom said happily.

"Helga you haven't answers my question" Dad said putting some BBQ ribs on his plate.

"What question?" I said acting like I haven't heard.

"Have Arnold wrote back to you?" I sigh and bit my lip then shook my head.

"Sweetheart I think you need to give u-"

"He going to write me back!...soon" I said interpreting Miriam.

"It's been over like five months and he hasn't written back to you" Bob said in a concern voice.

"It going to sooner or later"

"Yes, but if sooner or later never comes?" Mom asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It might will" I said. We start eating our dinner and changing the subject. I know he going to write back to me and I know nothing happened to him. I can feel it.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

We were done with our food and I went upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed and facing the ceiling. I think about Arnold. About what he doing, where he at, and if he thinking about like I'm thinking about him? Where is he? He better is writing me right now and better give me a reason in the letter.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

My telephone rang and picked up the phone without turn over to my side and picking it up.

"Hello?" I said in a depressed voice.

"Helga?" the person asked. Wait! I know that voice is that?...

"Arnold!" I said then sat straight up in my bed."Arnold, is that you?" I asked again.

"Yeah it's me. Why you sound depressed?" he asked.

"Why the hell haven't you wrote me back? It's been five months what's wrong with you?" I said angrily through the phone.

"Wow! I can tell you upset"

"Jeez you think?" I said sarcastic."What happen to you? I thought you were dead or something! Why haven't you written back to me?" I said think yelling through the phone.

*Ding-dong!*

"Hold on, somebody at the door"

"I wanted who it could be"

"Shut up! I'm still mad at you" I put the phone down and walk downstairs and answer the door. I open the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Arnold?"

_**A/N:**_ Yes I add another character because I'm going to start a sequel to this story, but I don't know what to call it. It going to be about Helga and Arnold's relationship in Senior year and it going to have other pairings in it too. So could you guys please help me with it?

Review Plz!


	10. Like You Never See Me Again

Is this the last chapter of Say Those Three Words? It can't be, but it is :( thanks all my readers for reading my fanfic of Hey Arnold! and thank everyone who left comments about my story and telling me how much they liked it and I hope you stay tune for my upcoming new fanfic of HA! that is a sequal to this. Yup it's going to be another one so I hope you enjoyed this story and i'm going to make this chapter better than the last one!

**Chapter Ten**

**Like You Never See Me Again**

"Arnold?" I stood there at the front open door looking at Arnold in amazed. I couldn't believe my eyes, it's really him.

"Yeah, that's name" he said. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around him and hugging him tight like I didn't want to lose him again. He hugged me back.

"I am so glad to see you again" I said trying to hold back tears.

"Me too" he said. We let go of our embrace and I looked at me again. He looked different from before he left to go to San Loranzo with his parents. His hair was messy that made him look sexy,he was little more muscular, and he look like he gotten taller too. He was HOT! Kind of a Leonardo DiCaprio hot when he was younger back in the 90's.

I keep staring at Arnold not noticing he laughing at me. "You like what you see?" he asked snapping me out of my fantasy of doing stuff that not really appropriate like taking up to my room and not coming out in like a hour or two.

"Um, yeah...Well, why didn't you write me back? I was getting worried"

"Well, when my dad told me that their mission was over and we would be going back home in five months, so I thought I would surprise you." he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, as long as you are here and alive I am happy" I hugged him again then let go. "Why am I hugging you?" Arnold looked at me puzzled.

"Because you miss me"he said.

"Yes, but we should making out since we having kissed since you left"

He smiled. "No we haven't" We wrapped our arms around each other and he leaned toward me and before our lips touched.

"Arnold?" Miriam said. We let go of each other and turn to my mom who was walking over toward us and hugged Arnold. "Are you just getting back?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes we are" He said.

"I wish you got here before so you would have had a dinner with us" mom said.

"That's okay , i'm having a dinner at my house for a welcome back dinner" he said.

My dad then came in the hallway from the kitchen and join us and greeted Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, nice to see you again" Dad said.

"Hey , glad to see you too"

"You know Helga had been worry to death about you?"

"Yeah she told me"

"Okay so I guess you need to get going huh?" I said.

"Yeah, but Helga can you meet me at the park tomorrow at noon?" he said.

"Yeah sure, but for what?" I asked.

"You see" he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door and I closed the door behind him. What does he have up his sleeve?

I walk down the sidewalk to the park where Arnold said to meet him there around Noon. As I was walking kept thinking what is he planning? Are we having a picnic or something?I guess I just find out when I get there.

A few minutes later, I finally make it to the park. I looked around to find Arnold sitting under a tree on a blanket with a picnic basket and radio. He smiled at me as I walked toward him.

"I'm so glad you came" he said as he got up and reach out his arms to hug me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I knew you was planning this Football Head" I said as we sat down on the blanket next to each other.

"Well, I guess you know me to well Helga" he went into the basket and took out two sandwiches and grape soda and hold me a sandwich and soda to me.

"Thanks" I took a bite of my sandwich and tasted really good.

"My mom made it" he said.

"Well, your mom is a great sandwich maker" we both laughed then went back to eating our food.

"Helga can I asks you something?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, sure" I took a sip of my drink.

"If you liked me before. Why didn't you tell me instead hiding it?" he asked.

I sighed sadly. "Because I thought you wouldn't like me,like me like you liked Ruth and Lila. I thought you would reject me. I was so used to my parents not paying any attention to me growing up, so I just didn't had the gusts to tell you until at the FTi tower where I told you everything,but after all that you still rejected me by saying 'It was in the heat of the moment'. So after that whole saving Hillwood thing I never wanted to tell you that it wasn't in the heat of the moment and it was real, but I was scared that you would rejected me again" he looked sad by me explaing to him why I didn't tell him I liked him until Rhonda's party.

"Well, I don't blame you because truth be told when we was younger like in fouth grade I probably would have rejected you again, but after a while when you stopped bullying almost everybody in the school. I kind of did liked you a little because you became a new person and showed the other side of you and showed everybody that you not all bad, but a sweet person" he took his hand into mine and hold it for awhile.

"So if I didn't went into my whole "I'm over Arnold" thing you would have went out with me?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Wow, now you tell me." I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around Arnold as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can't wait until school starts back so we can show everybody that we are together" he said.

"Yeah, so I can prove that I wasn't lying. Sid and Harold owe me $50 bucks each." We laughed.

"Want to listen to some music?" Arnold asked.

"Yup" I said. He turn the radio on (**A/N**:It's run by batteries).

"Hey! This DJ-AJay and you listening to KWM.94.3! We now about to play the most requested song today. Enjoy now" the radio guy said then a piano started to play so beautifully and it sounded familiar too.

_'Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound'_

Oh my god. This is the same song I heard in my dream a while back.

_'Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd'_

I only heard this song like only two times before and each time I thought about Arnold.

_'And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...'_

"This is pretty good" Arnold said as he kissed me on my head."Remind me of when I left Hillwood"

_'If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would me by...'_

"Yeah does. Hopefully you would won't do it again" I said.

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A Thousand Miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight'_

As I hear the piano solo I hold back tears.

_'It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me'_

Why do I feel the same way as she singing this song? Everything she saying is reminding me of when Arnold left to go to San Lorenzo

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories'_

"Helga are you crying?" Arnold asked. I wrapped my face and I didn't know that I was.

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...'_

"I guess the song is so beautifully sang that's all" I said.

_'If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Dou you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight'_

"Helga, I promise I will never leave you again" he said as he kissed my forehead.

_'And I,I_

_Don' want to let you know_

_I,I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I,I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I,I_

_Don't...'_

"And i'm sorry for never leaving you"

_'__Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd'_

"I will always love you Helga Pataki"

_'And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder...'_

"I love you too, Arnold Shortman" I said as me kissed.

_'If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you...'_

"And I dedicate this song to you and me" I said.

_'If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you'_

"I agree to that because I would walk a thousand miles to see you" he said.

_'If I could_

_Just hole you'_

"Me too" I said.

_'Tonight'_

The End~

Thank you everybody for commenting and supporting my story this is like the story I have ever finished.

**Thanks to:**

_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro_

_Kpfan72491_

_The Pink Bow and The Blue Hat_

_SerenityAndLuuvv-(i'm going to update Blossom's Rose soon as I can)_

_And eveybody else for commenting and reading my Hey Arnold Fanfic story_

Those Three Words I Love To Hear(the sequal) Will be coming soon!

Bye 3

Live,Laugh,Love :)


End file.
